


Stupid

by Dead_plant



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_plant/pseuds/Dead_plant
Summary: Everyone can be stupid. Everyone can be depressed. No one can be a penguin.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Stupid

That Sunday was never going to be easy on her, it seemed.  
She woke up with terrible headache in the morning. It wasn’t even 4 a.m. And she had fallen asleep at 2. It doesn’t take a genius to guess who’ll be a piece of shit today.  
She took pills, watched some new TV-show. Few hours later she was met with angry eyes. Clarke looked just like Lexa felt.   
“It’s ten.” This was said in calm tone.   
Lexa glanced at the watch on her wrist. “Ten fourteen, to be exact”.  
The movie she was watching at the moment went to black screen. Clarke dropped the remote on the couch. “I have a meeting at fucking eleven.”   
Right. She mentioned it. But Lexa’s mind had been blank since morning - she wouldn’t remember her own name if someone asked.  
She was just going to apologize, but Clarke had already disappeared to the bathroom. Fast as ever.   
***  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, honey. Just calling to ask what you’ve gotten for your dear aunt Clair!”  
Lexa blinked. No. It’s November already?   
“Yeah, just a...” She desperately looked around the room, trying to spot something that could be considered as a gift. Window? Pencil? She noticed a blue sock beside the bed’s right side - Clarke’s one. The blonde would probably easily come up with something. “Wine.”   
Lexa cringed.   
The condescending silence.   
“She doesn’t drink, darling.”  
“It’s... a name of a book.”  
Yeah no, this was pathetic. Why is she always embarrassing herself?   
Her mother laughed on the other end of the line.   
“Nice try. I knew you’d forget! Ask Clarke to cook her favorite cake and it’ll be okay.”  
Lexa agreed and hung up.   
***  
The text she was reading made her irritated. So boring. It needed editing. Days of editing. Now just wasn’t the time for this.  
Lexa closed the laptop and rubbed her eyes, sunking deep into soft couch.   
She had become so cozy and sleepy and didn’t hear the door opening. No, she heard. But didn’t want to.  
The sound of steps was becoming closer.  
“What’s up, loser?” Clarke sat down at the kitchen aisle, putting bags with some takeaway on the table. “See? I got your favorite. Because that’s what people do for each other.”  
Clarke made her voice unkind, but the face gave it away. She was in good mood and Lexa felt somewhat relieved.   
“Thank you, but I’ll skip.”  
The blonde was silently eating next to her. When she finished it was dark outside. Tomorrow’s going to be so long.   
“What is it, Lexa?”   
“What is what?”  
Clarke furrowed.  
“Talk to me.”  
Lexa smiled. “Eh, we don’t do this here.”   
The blonde placed her head on Lexa’s shoulder, tired. She sighed heavily.  
“You need to see Dr. Banks again.”  
“It’s uncalled for.” With a scoff.  
“Fucking do this thing for me, bitch.” Clarke tried to stand up, but was pulled back in previous position by Lexa’s hand.  
She didn’t want to be alone now.   
“Alright. Just stay here.”


End file.
